Another woman, another man
by SundaysFour
Summary: - You! Regina is recoiled. Her heart instantly became lump in the throat, she clenched her fists and looked behind Marian: - Don't you lead the crowd to burn me? - Queen asked bitterly. - I was going to.
1. Chapter 1

- You?!

Regina is recoiled. Her heart instantly became lump in the throat, she clenched her fists and looked behind Marian:

- Don't you lead the crowd to burn me? - Queen asked bitterly.

- I was going to.

- Come on, - Mills parted lips finally, casually glancing an expensive beige dress Robin's Hood wife and her high-heeled sandals. Anyway, Marian quite fit into the twenty first century for the real world.

- What do you need?

- Answers.

Allowing gesture to sit down on the living room sofa, Regina anointed in a leather chair and poured two fingers to her temples, but not for a guest. Marian nervously smoothed her skirt on her knees and smoothed her hands.

- Does anyone know you're here? - madam Mayor asked, bowing her head slightly so that the fringe doesn't fall on the eyes.

- I left a note, - Mills chuckled involuntarily. Prudent.

- Well, - Queen leaned back, crossed her legs and smiled. Bright scarlet lipstick emphasized only callousness smile, - Give me your questions.

- When did you meet?

- Past year. In the Enchanted Forest.

- Does it started... immediately?

- Immediately, - Regina paused, noticing how Marian pursed her lips, - We immediately couldn't tolerate each other.

- Then what has changed here?

- I don't know, - Queen said quietly, - I don't know. Many years ago, it was predicted that I would meet a man with a lion tattoo, but I was so scared. Then I saw this tattoo here...

- Robin's tattoo, - Marian said, sounds like displeased, and then she explained, - It wasn't until we... - she sighedб - Previously, it wasn't.

Of course, this phase immediately made Regina's soul discord.

That day... In the tavern... He was free. He was already not married, and probably missed his wife, but he was free. And maybe if she got there...

Maybe Marian wouldn't standing between them now.

- Maybe he did it in your honor, - Queen blurted hiding her pain behind sarcasm and then took a sip. Alcohol burned her throat, and in the memory immediately surfaced picture: men's fingers, offering a glass, and that same damn tattoo...

- Hardly, - wife Robin paused, folded her arms, - And Roland? Was everything alright?… He wasn't sick?

- Why don't you ask Hood? - Mills growled instantly flaring anger.

- I'm just trying to understand what you did to Robin.

- Nothing! Now scram out of here! Do you lack the nerve to fucking...!

- Me? - Marian jumped to her feet, and not allowing her to rise above herself, Regina got up too, - Is it me put a spell on him?

- Spe... – Regina's shoulders dropped. Breathing at once over, - What does a spell?

- Well, I do not know! I'm not a witch! - Marian hissed better than a cobra.

- Explain.

- Very well, - returning control of herself, said the brunette, - He may look like my husband, but he is not. He isn't! - It seemed to words take the recent Marian's strength. She sank back on the sofa and covered her face with her hands, – It is not him.

- Thirty years have passed, - snorted madam Mayor and immediately caught on, - I will not comfort you. Go to Snow White and you will vest.

- If it was a spell or curse or potion, or whatever else, - Marian murmured indistinctly because of sobs, - I would hope that everything can be fixed. But he is not…He's doesn't right looking at me, - Regina just turned away. Maybe, just for her all is not lost? Maybe the whole thing is that he really is no longer sees his wife adoring eyes? Is her Second Chance has not wreathed in mist in the sun? - Even the words as if in a different order sets. And how he says the name of Roland... And his hair...

Mills already rather tired of this performance:

- And what about his hair? Is it dandruff? - she put sarcastically.

- They're so... So...

- So what? - Queen rolled her eyes.

- Soft, - Marian sighed with disgust and hiccupped.

- Soft, - repeated Regina, - What used to be rigid?

- Yes! - "Mrs. Hood" sobbed, - It's all... Maybe it's me was bewitched?.. I barely recognize my own husband! And son!

- What's wrong with Roland? - Have carefully clarified Mills.

- I stumbled when I try to call him "Roland". As if this is the wrong name...

Queen raised her eyebrows:

- Well, if you do not remember the name of your own son there is something seriously wrong with you. You, my dear, should be treated.

- When I was pregnant, and we are going over the options names... Robin suggested "Roland", but I always more liked "Thomas" and... - Marian shook her head. Strand of hair stuck to the wet cheek, - I look into his eyes, and it is are the same dark... And live ...

- Robin had a blue eyes, - Queen said automatically.

Marian even tears dried:

- Brown.

- Blue.

- Brown, - she coughed, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a sip. Coughed again.

- Blue. And his hair was blond. And soft, - Mills explained like for a fool.

- Rigid, - Marian don't seem to feel that she is a fool here, - And I'm always scratching his stubble.

Regina blinked:

- British accent.

- And... What is it?

- Blonde.

- Black.

- Blue eyes.

- Brown.

Marian swallowed and stabbed herself in the clavicle:

- Birthmark.

Regina shook her head slowly:

- Two short scar on the edges.

- With one of us is clearly something wrong, - Robin's wife muttered, - And when did you get to see his scars?

- When you're the Evil Queen and you suddenly falls happy meeting with a man whom you've refused long time ago, you stun him with a club and dragging by the hair into the cave.

- You're even worse than I thought.

- It is a metaphor, - Regina reached out and punched someone's cell phone number. Looking back at Marian, she sighed and turned on the speakerphone.

- Hello. You phone to Mr. and Mrs. Gold, - said mailbox's electronic voice, - Currently there is no one at home, please leave a message after the beep, you should definitely call back.

Queen rolled her eyes and said aloud:

- Rumple, if you do not want to see you now lay down two drunk Robin's Hood girlfriend, then two minutes to release Belle out of bed to make "We definitely call back". Time for ...

- Yes! - Belle caught her breath loudly into the phone, - Yes, I'm listening.

- Promptly… - Mills murmured.

- Belle, - Marian hesitantly looked at Queen, - When you first met Robin, how he is look like?

- In terms of...?

- Well, it has not changed? Since then?

- No, - Mrs. Gold murmured still wondering.

- He had dark eyes?

- Well, yes, he has.

- The issue is closed, thank you, - shrugged and replied Marian and smiled triumphantly after Regina hung up, - I told you!

- Wait before rejoice, - Queen sounds like stone tone and someone phoned again.

- Yes?

- Hey, Robin.

- Regina.

Marian shrugged. She didn't want to admit it, but pronouncing the name of the witch the voice of Robin sounded much softer than when calling her.

- I've got you a strange question.

- What? - After a pause said Hood.

- Are you blond?

- I wouldn't say... - he drawled gently. Marian swallowed whiskey and was ready to throw up her hand triumphantly. Drink a little dulled memory why she did come to Queen, - Rather my hair is light brown.

- Thank you.

- Not at all, - robber said distractedly.

- We 'll call you later, - Mills murmured, hiding sigh.

- We...? - he began, but Queen had already hung up.

- Well... - said madam Mayor, took away the bottle from Marian, poured herself a whiskey, returned bottle and clinked with Hood's wife, - We clearly have a problem.

Marian giggled drunkenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Generally, Emma waited for a lot of things, ranging from a pile of red hearts torn out and ending Godzilla requiring coffee from Ruby, but the spectacle, which she found "Granny's" in this list is not included.

Marian and Regina sat side by side on a soft seat, drank some suspicious green slime and synchronously puckered from loud noises. Red Riding Hood stood nearby, holding a tray to her chest and shook her head. Seeing Emma, she quietly walked away and whispered:

- Came before the opening, asked for something of a hangover.

- Does Robin know?

- I called one of his merry men, but something happened in the camp, and he couldn't come yet.

- Anything else they say?

Ruby just sighed. Swan mentally rolled up her sleeves:

- Well, - she gently pushed the waitress, - I guess that's my business. Good morning, ladies.

Regina looked askance at her, all kind of expressing how good this morning and as far Savior can go.

- Throw a party? - Swan asked cheerfully, pretending not to notice the hint. Marian moaned.

- Tell me, Swan, you have an expert ... - the Queen said as sarcastically as she could, - Almost Sherlock Holmes. How to find the truth?

- Exclude false choices, and what remains is the truth, whatever it incredible was.

- Here, - Mills turned to his wife Robin - And you say it's simple.

- Maybe I can do something to help with your dilemma? - Emma asked cautiously, nodding appreciatively Ruby, when she carefully so as not to torture " Hood's Girls," has set her cap with lush cocoa cream sprinkled with cinnamon.

- You see, Emma, my husband - not my husband, - Marian said with a sigh, finishing green slime, wincing and rubbing her swollen eyelids, - We even see him differently. Regina, for example, says that he has blue eyes.

- But he has blue eyes, - Emma muttered puzzled, taking a sip. Regina immediately stared at her in surprise, snorted and handed a napkin:

- Wipe cream on the nose.

- Yes, mom, - Savior muttered sarcastically and turned to Marian:

- Do you see it as something radically different?

- Everyone except me - and you, as it turns out - believe he is brunette with dark eyes, - pulled a grimace Mills, - Under two meters.

- Meter ninety, - noticed Marian meticulously.

- He's on the palm above me, - the Queen grumbled.

- Conveniently kissing, - without thinking, blurted out Emma and immediately pretended extremely interested windowpane, - Maybe it really two different people.

- Well, then, where the real Robin? - Marian folded her arms. Mills rolled her eyes in exasperation:

- He's real.

- He's a real anyone, but not Robin Hood!

- Quiet, please, - Emma sighed conciliatory and waved Red Riding Hood, - Please, two coffees. Black. Okay, let's get the facts, - she pulled out of the bag on a spring notebook, opened in the middle, thought and boldly written on one side of the "Robin Hood". Thought and added in brackets "Dark hair" Second page embellished inscription "Robin Hood (Blondie)." Quickly understood with the height, hair color and other external signs, Swan bit her lip, - See, it turns out, really known when there was a second Hood we fail. There are no witnesses. First appearance - when he saved you from flying monkey, huh? - she asked thoughtfully madam Mayor. Regina snorted^

- Does Snow White shares with you everything?

- Thank God, no, I'd go crazy... - loving daughter answered automatically and caught herself, - It's not about that.

- And why Regina was the first? - frowned Marian, - We still haven't asked Roland.

- Really? - Mills pretended ponders, - According to your words and Roland - not Roland.

- By the way, Roland has dark eyes and blond hair, - Emma blinked.

- What are you doing? - Mills asked worriedly.

- Try to remember laws of inheritance, - Savior replied slowly and frowned, - Brown eye color is dominant, in my opinion, and hair... Dark hair, I guess, too, - she rubbed her forehead, - If blue eyes of his father and mother's brown, then the child should have brown eyes? - she murmured, rubbing her forehead.

- I have brown, - sigh Marian - And Robin.

Regina swallowed objection:

- So, Roland could be your son or may not be.

Emma shrugged:

- You can do a DNA analysis.

- Yes, and if we again see him different? – Hood's wife sighed.

- Then let's make the magic of DNA analysis, - hemmed Swan - There is something similar?

Regina amazement looked at her and reluctantly acknowledged:

- That's king of... smart. Yes, there is such a spell. Throws an unambiguous result, without interest probabilities and other quirks.

- Need gene content? Hair? Blood?

Now Mills thought:

- In principle, the hair will fit.

Emma stood up, straightened her jacket and threw rebellious curls back:

- Come cut Hood!

Robin's evening ended in an embrace with a bottle of whiskey, sneaking out of the house Zelena - after all, a thief or not?

Now, however, it was a moot point.

Roland was his son. But he was not the son of Marian. After him, Marian and Regina got from the family crypt Mills - each in its own way, shocked, David collected almost all the inhabitants of the city, and each of them kept saying archer one and the same. He never even had not occurred, then for other people he could look different, but as something else?

Marian looked at him with pity and relief, while he felt the ground slipping from under his feet. Who is he? Why so clearly in his mind memories of every moment with her? Yes, they were not as sharp as every touch and word of Regina, but they were precious to him.

And all of them was a lie.

He swallowed the bitterness and again kissed the bottle. Somehow neither courage nor confidence whiskey didn't pay, and he just hoped to be able to fall asleep quickly and firmly, if a little drunk. Roland stayed in his room "Granny's" with Mary-Margaret and her husband - well, still exists people who care ...

Non-Robin Non-Hood chuckled added a bottle to the leg bench and leaned back, looking at the stars. Those suddenly struck him as particularly cold, not the same as before, at his camp in the Enchanted Forest. Air was then impregnated with cheerful songs of his people and whistling arrows invariably leaves in most apple.

- Are you there? - Regina asked silly, coming from behind lush bush.

- Hi, - he said hoarsely, making no attempt to look at her.

- What are you doing?

- Come up with a name.

- What you are not satisfied with yours?

- It's not mine, here's the catch.

Mills sighed:

- Can I give you a hug?

- Why do you ask?

- What if you don't want?

He sat up straighter and look to have the free space next to him:

- Maybe I stole not only the name but also tattoo.

- You not making any sense, - the Queen frowned, rather than to sit side by side, sit on his knees and giving him a long kiss. Robin closed his eyes and nuzzled her furry collar:

- I still remember, - he muttered dully.

- I'm sorry about you hurt, - whispered Regina - But I'm too selfish to not be happy because you're still mine.

- I am yours, - he agreed. Robin Hood, the leader of Merry Man, the one beloved of the Evil Queen?... At least, though it remained unchanged, - What will happen to Marian?

- Swan is going to re-open the portal, - Mills snorted, - I'll have to check it. By the way, there is certainly encyclopedia names in Belle's library. We can loo…

He sighed deeply and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist:

- I love you.

Regina slowly and hesitantly touched his rough cheek:

- I… - as if in surprise she murmured, - I love you too.

Grumpy in indignation missed pick by veins and barked:

- You hesitated with his curse! Every day, and impose, and take off!

Marian fell out of the portal and gritted her teeth. The Evil Queen couldn't throw in her two cents, does necessarily had to sum up the exit point to the paddock with a pig? Woman somehow wiped off the dirt from the face and just in case check on whether the letter, and, thinking pretty wiped out the first paragraph of her fingernail.

List of vile cases for Marian Hood especially from professional villains the Evil Queen Regina and the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin:

1. Back to Enchanted Forest

2. Find residues Merry Men, who don't fall under the Curse

3. Explain the situation to them and requi ask for their help

4. Find corrupt knight Guy of Gisborne

5. Remove stolen them from the castle of Mr. Gold chest with curses

6. Fill a muzzle express the indignation of his moral character

7. Remove the curse from Robin Hood

Written under the dictation of the E. Q. R. N. by Sir Roland knighted a princess Snow White. Certified by Michael Nottingham

PS 8. To live happily ever after


End file.
